


They Do

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poetry, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the war and its endless devastation, Ginny and Lee find solace in one other. Despite their vulnerabilities and their peers' speculations, they stay strong - together. 'Her heart lies in his hands/like a porcelain doll/and all she can do is believe/he won't let it fall/and shatter/and break/irreparably.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do

Her heart lies in his hands  
like a porcelain doll  
and all she can do is believe  
he won't let it fall  
and shatter  
and break  
irreparably.

_He won't._

And she keeps his safe too  
in a cherished place  
like the gem she knows it to be  
she won't throw it out  
or lose it  
or break it  
accidentally.

_He knows._

Enzymes come out to play  
when they're together  
hormones dance around in the night  
they spend it alone  
eyes open  
just them  
surreptitiously.

_She feels._

Others say she's being used  
or on the rebound  
planning to hurt or be hurt  
they cast aspersions  
unjust  
untrue  
indefensibly.

_She cares._

Their romance is clichéd  
like love being blind  
but they both know it is real  
and aren't offended  
or cowed  
or shaken  
pointlessly.

_They love._

Throughout the breaking storm  
even when it's dim  
they won't ever let go; they  
know, feel,  
care, love,  
endlessly.

_They do._

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges:
> 
> Character Versatility Challenge – prompts: Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan  
> Cluedo/Clue Challenge – prompts: Lee Jordan, enzyme, offended  
> Rare Pairings Challenge – prompts: Ginny Weasley/Lee Jordan  
> If You Dare Challenge – prompt: True Feelings


End file.
